Chaos Loves Company
by BlueFireOokami
Summary: Ch 3 updated! Kazuma left Ayano and the Kannagi Family, he ventured to America where he met Kagome. Sesshoumaru and Ayano become close and sometimes are mistaken for lovers. Kazuma and Kagome return to Japan for a Higurashi Celebration. Kazuma doesn't know that the male Higurashi members are the ones to protect the Heir of Kannagi. When the four meet, chaos ensues! KazXAya SessXKag
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN Kaze No Stigma or Inuyasha. The only thing I own are the story plot and my own characters. :( Chapter 1 coming soon! This is my first story so please be kind ^.^

Prologue

_Ayano._

_I am sorry I have failed you. I know you wanted me to win the tournament to take Enraiha, but my wind magic is too weak to compete with your fire. The elders and my father have decided to banish me from the Kannagi home because I am not a fire mage. One day I will return and I promise that I will take care of you. Don't forget about me and always remember our promise. _

_Always and forever,_

_Kazuma Yagami (I am no longer Kannagi)_

_P.S. The paper won't burn._

The paper was wracked with bright blue flames and a small wind barrier appeared to protect the seemingly innocent piece of paper. Tears fell onto the paper as feminine hands refolded the paper and stuck it back into its envelope. It was found on the young girl's bedside table along with a blue rose.

"Ayano-Sama it is time for your lessons." A cold voice came through the shoji doors at the entrance to her rooms. Inside the room the girl identified as Ayano looked up, her crimson eyes littered with unshed tears; Her brightly colored long red hair up in a side pony tail the excess resting on the bed in a small coil of red that resembled the flames that resided in her soul.

"I am ready Sesshoumaru-San." Ayano said quietly. She slid the door open to reveal a tall man with the most captivating golden eyes and silky silver-blue hair. The ethereal looking young man stood at 6'7" and had the stance of a natural born warrior.

Ayano left the room and Sesshoumaru followed right behind her to the right side of her. As they quietly walked to Ayano's lessons room, Ayano was lost deep in thought.

"What ails your mind young one?" Sesshoumaru inquired, upset that his young charge's clean scent of rainforest and a thunderstorm was encased in the scent of worry and unease.

"It has been 6 years Sesshoumaru-San; 6 years since he left me that letter and 6 years since he disappeared. I worry for naught because I feel he has forgotten me, but I cannot forget him. What do I do Sesshoumaru-San?" Ayano stopped and turned to Sesshoumaru in the middle of her little dialogue.

"Forgive and forget. There isn't much you can do young one. Until the day he says that he will return, all you will be doing is stunting your growth." His cold reply came through to her. Ayano looked up into his eyes to see he was speaking his mind. She sighed and turned around to find a young boy about 14 years old bouncing on his heels in front of her. His bright golden hair flopping around on his head, and bright green eyes that always shown with admiration for Ayano and the face carved out of marble.

"Ren-Sama, Good Morning" Sesshoumaru said as he bowed to the boy.

"What is it Ren?" Ayano asked surprised that Ren's sudden appearance.

"Jugo-Sama would like to see us in the meeting hall; Now preferably." Ren replied.

"Alright well let us see what Father wants." Ayano said as she walked ahead of the two males quietly contemplating what Sesshoumaru had told her in their earlier conversation.

-Meanwhile at Narita Airport at Arrivals-

"Kagome, why did you have to pack so many bags?" A young man with dark red almost a burgundy color eyes. His hair a dark brown color but when hit with light at a certain angle, made his hair look like it was on fire. His stance laid back, almost lazy looking as he stood almost a foot above all the other people around him. Being 6'5" had its advantages as he could see a lot farther than others.

"It was what I needed! I didn't realize I packed so much. But I mean we are staying for a while right Kazuma?" came the voice of a young woman now known as Kagome. She had onyx colored hair with bright blue eyes. Being part American gave her that foreign look along with the bright blue eyes not common in the Japanese. She was a short thin girl who looked like she was as fragile as a porcelain doll. She only came up to Kazuma's elbow.

"Kagome, over here!" a woman called out to her. Kagome turned around and saw a middle aged woman and a young man.

"Mama! Souta! Come on Kazuma my family is here!" Kagome practically yelled. Kazuma grabbed all of the bags and walked slowly over to Kagome and her family members.

"You guys, this is Kazuma Yagami, my best friend. I met him while in America!" Kagome said excitedly as she bounced with excitement. Both Souta and Kagome's mom bowed as Kazuma bowed in return. The boys put the bags in the back of the van and everyone got in and headed to the Higurashi Shrine where Kagome grew up.

-At the Higurashi House-

"Souta, as you know, we will need to head to the Kannagi House tonight. Now that you have graduated and passed your training, you will be protecting the Heir to the Kannagi Fortune. It is a great honor that our family has had for many many generations." Kagome's mother said with a smile on her face; Kagome nodded as she chewed on an apple.

"Did you say Kannagi, Higurashi-Sama?" Kazuma asked almost chocking on his water.

"Why yes I did! After my father died protecting the Higurashi shrine from burning down, we have been waiting for Souta to finish training so he can take his place as the Protector to the Heir of Kannagi. It is an honor that the males of the Higurashi Water clan have taken on since the beginning of time." Kagome's mother explained happily.

"Yes and I have completed my training just three weeks ago, and graduation is this weekend. There will be a party tonight and I will accept my position as protector until the next heir is born and the tournament to decide who will take Enraiha." Souta chimed in, looking to Kazuma with happiness in his eyes, yet his face portrayed no emotion.

"I see," Kazuma stated looking at the Higurashi family like they were crazy "They don't treat you…oddly do they?" Kazuma asked hesitant to find the answer.

"Oh not at all! Ever since Jugo-Sama became head elder 5 years ago, the family has been a lot better than when Kioko-Sama was head." Mrs. Higurashi said.


	2. Let the Games Begin!

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately I don't own the Characters in this story, but I do own the storyline and any original characters. As much as I wish they were real...that would be awesome! The parings are quite obvious, though there will be times where it will seem SessXAya and KazuXKago. Always a better story when there is some drama and heartbreak. Well here is the first chapter...

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin!

Ayano Kannagi was getting ready in her room for the dinner party tonight. She had on a sapphire blue dress and had the Kannagi jewel encased in gold hanging around her neck. The only jewel to be made from all four nature elements encased in the jewel. The emerald created from the first earth mage, the sapphire created from the wind, aquamarine from the deepest waters, and the giant glittering ruby made from the fire magic user; simple yet elegant.

When Ayano Kannagi stepped outside her room, Sesshoumaru was there waiting for her. He wore his normal black suit with a sapphire tie to match his mistress. His silver mane was braided and tied back with a blue band; his bangs swept back to reveal his heritage as the Lord of the West. They left the hallway and entered the greeting hall to see her father there waiting for them. They had about 10 minutes before they anticipated the first of the guest to arrive.

"Father, we are ready for the arrival of our guests." Ayano said as she bowed in respect to her father as Sesshoumaru did the same.

"Jugo-Sama, it is a wonderful evening." Sesshoumaru replied.

"The Higurashi family should be arriving soon. They say that they are also bringing a guest with them so we must also treat this person as part of the Higurashi family. I wonder who it will be. I hear that Kagome has returned from the States." Jugo, Ayano's father spoke in wonderment.

A servant appeared at the door and knocked before bowing and coming in.

"Jugo-Sama, Ayano-Sama, Sesshoumaru-Sama, I announce the arrival of the Higurashi clan and their guest one Kazuma Yagami." She bowed and moved to the side to reveal Mrs. Higurashi and her two children and their guest. Ayano chocked on air as she saw Kazuma standing behind Higurashi-Sama with Kagome clinging to his arm. She wanted to run to him, but she saw how Kazuma smiled down at Kagome and felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She felt Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around looking up into his golden orbs. He gave her a small smile and a tight hug to reassure her that he would be here no matter what.

-Kazuma's POV-

When we arrived at the Kannagi compound, I could feel all of my childhood memories coming back to me; from the cousins picking on me, Ayano protecting me from them, to my father's harsh training and the ultimate disownment from the Kannagi family. My body shuddered as I remembered the look on Ayano's face as I gave up trying to fight her. Her purification flame has already been mastered and the Azure flame had just appeared in her powers. She would be a beautiful wife and protector one day, I was sure of it. Then I felt the warmth of another body attached to his arm and realized where I was. Mrs. Higurashi was already ahead of us when we finally started to follow her down the path to the greeting hall. As we entered after the introduction to the Kannagi family my eyes met Ayano's. For some reason I started to get nervous as I saw Jugo sitting in a chair upon the raised platform, Ayano to his right and behind her stood possibly the most intimidating man I had ever laid eyes upon.

I felt the reassuring hug of Kagome and smiled down at my pillar of strength at the moment.

'Kagome you will make a great wife one day.'

I remembered when they first met. It had been late in the evening when I stumbled upon her looking around for something on the ground.

-Flashback-  
"Hey crazy lady, you alright over there?" Kazuma asked loudly.

"GYAH! What are you yelling for! And yes I am, you will help me find it! I lost my gold bracelet from my mother. I can't lose it it's all I have left while here in the states. If I return home without it she will kill me! Why are you just standing there! Help me look for it!" Kagome practically yelled out.

"You mean this one?" Kazuma asked pushing a gold bracelet that was on the ground at his feet. It had one aquamarine stone embedded into it.

-End Flashback-

After that we constantly hung out together and she never let me forget my promise to Ayano. She said that once a guy confesses to a girl that the girl will cling onto it forever and that I should do the same.

I looked up at Ayano again to see her hugging the man in a familiar embrace. I felt his heart constrict in the most painful way until a voice broke through his chain of thoughts.

"Kazuma-Sama this way please, you are seated next to Ayano-Sama and Sesshoumaru-Sama. Kagome-Sama please this way, you are seated at the same table.

"Let the awkward games begin…" I said more to myself than to anyone else.

-Regular POV-

"Father why must you seat him by me, I would have been fine without that knowledge." Ayano said heartbroken.

"Daughter if you saw things from my point of view, it would be quite interesting indeed. Now do not disappoint me. Go and make a friend of him, Sesshoumaru, don't let your guard down."

"Yes Father." "Yes Jugo-Sama." Both replied as they seated themselves at the table. Jugo went to greet the Higurashi Family and then to greet the other quests that were starting to arrive.

'I guess I wasn't expecting him to remember after all 6 years is a long time. Kagome is a good match for him.' Ayano thought quietly as she collected her thoughts and put on a happy smile; seeing Kagome and Kazuma heading to their table both Ayano and Sesshoumaru stood up to greet them. The males shook hands, their grip tightening in a show of strength, while Kagome and Ayano caught up on times.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Princess, you sure have grown. And your gentleman sure has a strong grip." Kazuma walked up to her and gave her a hug. Ayano blushed but remembered that he belonged to Kagome now and was no longer able to have him; He was no longer HER Kazuma. She pulled away from him and went back to Sesshoumaru's side.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Kazuma-Sama. I don't believe you have ever met Sesshoumaru. He is my bodyguard and best friend. And Kagome! You didn't tell me you were dating him! In all of our calls you made him seem like a straight up weirdo you just picked up off the sidewalk one day!" Ayano said with that smile on her face yet the pain in her heart reflected in her eyes.

"Oh please! Ayano like I could snag myself a man this gorgeous! Plus that is basically what happened. Being yelled at while trying to find mama's bracelet in the middle of the night, I could only imagine what kind of weirdo that was. We aren't dating though, too weird for me." Kagome said as she saw the pain turn into relief and was beside herself and wanted to laugh out loud but wasn't the proper time nor the proper place.

"Oh well I am sure he will get the guts to ask you out soon enough! You are quite a catch. Ne Sesshoumaru?" She turned to Sesshoumaru who looked like he was trying to freeze Kazuma with a death glare. He turned to her and nodded his head and replied with something that sounded close to an "Un." Sesshoumaru tossed his silver braid over his shoulder and pulled out Ayano's seat and motioned her to sit. As Ayano took her seat Kazuma and Kagome sat in their designated seats.


	3. A little Drama Never Hurt

**A/N: Hey Sorry It took so long for an update! But here it is! Chapter 2. Ugh I never thought it would be this hard to finish chapter 2 without giving all the juicy details away ;) So you know what to do! Read and Reviews would help a lot! Let the Drama begin!**

Chapter 2: A little drama never hurt 

As the four people sat at the table contemplating over recent events; Kagome's little brother outa came to sit at their table.

"Nee-San, can I borrow your phone for a second? I would like to call Otou-Sama and tell him about my accomplishments." Souta asked.

"Sure Souta just don't do anything weird to my phone please."

As Souta left the table with Kagome's phone in tow, Ayano decided to break the awkward silence that came over the table suddenly.

"So how was America Kagome-Chan?" Ayano asked pensively eyeing out the fact that Kazuma and Kagome much like herself and Sesshoumaru-San.

She knew the reason that herself and Sesshoumaru-San matched, reason being that he was her bodyguard and in a way was "hers." She sighed and came to the conclusion that they must be together.

"Oh it was wonderful! I got to see many things while there. And it helped that I had someone who spoke good English. I didn't know that Kazuma-San here had been there in America for so long already that he mastered the English language. Their customs are so…" she paused for a second trying to think of a good word to use. "…open, for instance they are into making out in public! I mean yes here, we kiss in public, but they look like they are going to do IT right there on the sidewalk!" Kagome said giggling and blushing at the same time while looking at Kazuma.

Ayano watched the way Kagome interacted with Kazuma and decided right then that she would leave them alone.

'Screw manners, I need to let off some steam.' She thought as she excused herself from the table and walked over to her father and his guests.

"Father, May I be excused? I sensed something amiss downtown and would like to take care of it." Ayano said in a bland tone signifying that she was bothered by something.

"Of course my lovely daughter, though won't you take Sesshoumaru with you. I'd hate for something to happen to you even if you can take care of yourself." Jugo said.

"Yes Father. Might I suggest that after my walk, I lay down for bed early? I do have my entrance exams for university in the morning." Ayano suggested all to happy that tomorrow was the only day that was available for the entrance exams to the university she wanted to go to.

"Yes daughter, now take your walk and I will see you in the morning before you leave." Jugo said, only slightly disappointed that his daughter was missing out on Kazuma's little welcome back party. It was only because of her that the party was created, knowing how much she used to care for the wind user.

-Time lapse to outside with Ayano and Sesshoumaru-

After walking into the garden, Ayano and Sesshoumaru were found standing on the bridge, the rail holding Ayano from falling backwards into the dark waters, and Sesshoumaru leaning against the railing watching the water flow to and fro.

"Sesshou, why does my heart hurt?" Ayano said turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I am not too sure young one. What exactly ails your mind?" He asked turning to Ayano and giving her his undivided attention.

"The way she said all those things, it was like she was bragging about having him, yet she said that she could never have someone like him. I am so confused and my heart hurts. I waited faithfully for him to return. 6 years! I feel now like I have wasted 6 years of my life on him. He has forgotten hasn't he?" She said all of this with tears in her eyes, but as she ended her last sentence the dam on her tears broke and she flung herself into his arms and cried to her hearts content.

"I haven't forgotten. I could never forget, Princess." A melancholy voice drifted over the wind and to where Sesshoumaru and Ayano were on the bridge. Ayano turned around and saw no one there. But to her surprise there was a blue feather sitting innocently on the ground at the start of the bridge, the same sapphire blue as the rose that was in the letter all those years ago.

Ayano moved to pick up the feather when it burst into flames, out of the flames came a small blue phoenix. It spread its wings and started flapping it, stirring up the winds around them. Landing on Ayano's shoulder it rubbed its cheek against hers and created noise that sounded something like purring to Ayano. Sesshoumaru stepped back and nodded his head, disappearing into the shadows once more.

Kazuma landed directly in front of Ayano and slid his hands into his pocket. As Kazuma looked up at Ayano all she could see was the tears in Ayano's eyes and his heart ached to take the pain away.

"Princess, why are you crying" He asked softly as if he asked any louder it would shatter the fragile glass that was holding her tears back.

"Because the man that made me promise to wait for him, seems to have forgotten about me. He found someone else and now I am left with an empty promise of 6 years. My heart aches and I want to kill him for hurting me." She said, anger evident in the last part of her little speech. The pain was starting to ebb, yet the anger she felt at her supposed "betrayal" rang through her ears like a sirens call to sailors.

"And what would happen if this man that made you this promise said he was sorry and that you misunderstood what his friend was saying?" Kazuma asked hoping to end this little misunderstanding peacefully rather than trying to flee for his life from Enraiha.

"I…I would forgive him because he means that much to me." Ayano stated quietly. "But not before giving him the beating of his life!" She yelled as she summoned Enraiha and swung wildly at Kazuma narrowly missing his head. Her anger drove her to not use any sort of strategy, making her miss every opportunity that Kazuma gave to her.

-Kazuma's POV-

I watched as she flailed her sword around wildly even though her anger was driving her, the flames that her sword emitted like a blow torch would feel like it was skimming across my skin.

"Now Ayano, don't we want to settle this peacefully? Wouldn't want the estate to burn to the ground right?" I said trying to reason with the fire princess.

Then she did something I didn't know she could do. Enraiha was called back into her soul and a whip appeared from her hand. It looked like it was attached to her pointer and middle finger. The fiery rope burning the most beautiful blue I had ever seen, but didn't have much time to mull over the color as it came flying towards my head attempting to give me a touch of her pain.

I had to really run away there was no way I was going to get out of this one without bringing at least one of the buildings on the estate down.

"Ayano please we don't want to destroy your house!" I said loudly hoping to gain someone's attention to help get this girl off of my tail.

-Regular POV-

-Back in the house-

"Shouldn't I check on Kazuma and Ayano Jugo-Sama?" Kagome asked afraid for both new best friend and her favorite childhood friend.

"No. If he cannot handle her in this state, then he can't have her when she is calm. Plus he shouldn't have provoked her; he knows how bad her temper is." Jugo said calmly while entertaining his other guests. It was a good thing he had the little party at his own estate instead of somewhere public. Though he loved his daughter dearly, she did have one fiery temper.

'Just like her mother.' Jugo thought, reflecting back on when he himself was trying to woo Ayano's mother into becoming his wife. Jugo looked at his right forearm at the giant burn mark that was there.


End file.
